


I'm a mess (but I'm the mess that you wanted)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Days, Flufftober, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Tired Alec Lightwood, alexander and the no good very bad day, forgotten cell phones, i'm lazy okay, let alec sleep, yes I know the book title is longer than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 12:  phone





	I'm a mess (but I'm the mess that you wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by my own feelings about getting out of bed this morning  
> title is from Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift  
> (if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm titling every flufftober fic with a lyric by Taylor because I love her and that's my Brand™)

Alec couldn’t wait to go to sleep later that night. That was his first thought when he woke up ridiculously early for morning patrol with Izzy and Jace. He wanted to send his phone to a dimension of Hell and curl into Magnus’s side. Magnus seemed to want it too, burrowing deeper under the covers to escape the sound and tightening his hold on Alec’s waist.

_ Why do demons have to be awake at 5 in the morning,  _ Alec wondered.  _ Maybe they do it specifically to torture Shadowhunters _ .

He turned off the alarm and stood, movements slow as he got dressed in his gear.  _ Shit _ he thought as he saw the time. 5:36 A.M. Patrol started at 6, and he would just barely make it to the Institute on time if he ran. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’s forehead, whispered a quick “love you,” and hurried out the door.

He’d made it all the way to the Institute when he finally realized he’d left his phone plugged in on the nightstand. “Fuck.”

“Good morning to you, too, big brother,” Izzy said far too cheerfully for 6 in the morning.

“Bad morning?” Jace asked, looking like he’d much rather be asleep for 10 more years, too.

“Left my phone at home,” Alec answered. “Let’s go so we can get this over with.”

Patrol was tedious. The night patrol must’ve had more success because there were hardly any demons to be found. Alec frowned. He could’ve  _ slept _ , god damn it.

After they returned to the Institute, Alec shut himself in his office, determined to make his way through the stack of paperwork and reports on his desk so he could spend the weekend relaxing with Magnus. Alec didn’t mind taking work home if he absolutely had to, but he was  _ not _ in the mood to do that now. “You work too hard,” Magnus teased sometimes. Maybe today it was just catching up with him.

Hours passed and Alec had barely made a dent in the pile. He was convinced the paperwork regenerated every time he thought he might be making progress. He groaned, rubbing absently at his forehead where a throbbing pain was starting.

“Bad day?” he heard from the doorway and turned, pleasantly surprised to find Magnus stood there, leaning against the trim. His mood brightened instantly.

“Hey,” he said, eyes widening as he remembered. “Shit, what time is it? I missed dinner, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Magnus said, pushing away from the door and moving closer.

“I’m so sorry, I—”

“You don’t have to apologize, love. Isabelle told me you’ve been having a rough day.” Magnus sat on Alec’s lap, straddling his hips. Alec’s arms wound their way around his waist as he leaned forward and pressed his face into Magnus’s shoulder.

“You could say that, yeah. I wanted to get all of this paperwork done so we’d have the weekend to ourselves, and then I went and forgot about dinner. I really am sorry,” he mumbled.

“Alexander, I told you. You don’t have to apologize.” Magnus ran a hand up and down Alec’s back. “I tried to call but it appears you left your phone at home.”

Alec breathed a laugh. “Yeah. Bad start to a bad day, I guess.”

Magnus hummed. “Have you eaten anything today, love?” he asked softly.

Alec shook his head.

Magnus tsked and stood, a small grin on his face as Alec whined at the loss of contact. He pulled Alec out of his seat. “Since you missed dinner, darling, I’ll bring dinner to you.” Magnus waved his hand, conjuring a fully set dinner set into the middle of Alec’s office.

“Déjà vu,” Alec laughed.

Magnus laughed, too. “Yes, it seems we still need to work on your time management, Alexander.” He pulled out a chair and gestured for Alec to sit. “After we eat, we are going on a mini-vacation this weekend.”

“What?”

“I already spoke to Isabelle and Jace, and they said they’ll handle the Institute and the rest of the paperwork. If there’s an emergency, they’ll call or send a fire message.”

Alec opened and closed his mouth. “I…Where are we going?” he asked finally.

“I haven’t quite decided yet. But I’m thinking somewhere warm and remote so it’ll be just the two of us. You’ve been working yourself to death. You deserve a break. Is there anywhere you’d like to go?”

“As long as it’s with you, it’ll be perfect.” Alec reached across the table and laced their fingers. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I love you so much.”

Magnus squeezed his hand. “I love you, too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
